


Timer

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No War AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>01:23 He couldn't believe the numbers staring back at him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people,   
> I don't have a beta, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me.   
> Otherwise, Enjoy!

"00:00"

What War? AU

 

He was walking through the morning mass of mechs trying to get to work in time when he felt his wrist start to burn. He looked down and slid back the small panel that covered the little timer in everybots wrist. The glowing red numbers stared back at him

01:23

It had never reached that low ever before. He had heard that by the time it reached two or less your sparkmate was within ten lengths of you. He continued to walk, wrist itching and burning and irritating, trying to inform the bot that their mate was near.

01:47

Oh, nope, wrong way, he turned around mechs bumping and shoving past him, rude words falling before they reached his audios. He started to go back the way he came from, wrist burning more as the time ticked down.

00:53

He started rubbing, even though it really couldn't do anything it helped create the illusion of less pain till he and his mate could synchronize their timers and stop the burn. Shoulders catching passing bots and shoving him back and forth as he made his way opposite of the flow.

00:34

He stared to glance around, looking for any other bot that would seem to be frantically looking around like him, or at their wrist. He knew that he would know when he saw his mate, carrier and sire had said that time had seemed to melt away when they met for the first time, everything else a blur around them.

00:04

He felt an itching feeling at the back of his helm, and he glanced to the side catching the glimpse of shiny plating pass by. He spun around just in time to see the mech look at him. Their optics locked and he couldn't help the smile that erupted on his face.

The shuffle of rushing mecha round them didn't stop them from stepping closer to each other, sound did fade and the mecha around them blurred away till it really was only them, an isolated bubble in the morning rush. Once they were close enough they glanced down and saw two pairs of equally blinking green digits on their wrists.

00:00

**Author's Note:**

> Ps, I don't own the characters, that goes to Hasbro and TakaraTomy 
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
